1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to raised access floor systems. In particular, it relates to a raised access floor panel for retrofit application without adjustment of modification to a pedestal support system of an existing construction.
2. Background Art
Access floors are components of a double floored construction and are commonly used to create a free space between a sub-floor and the normal working environment of a room. Raised access floor systems are so constructed that floor panels are mounted on a surface of a base floor such as a concrete floor, by means of support pedestal legs, whereby the free space may be provided between the floor panels and the base floor. The pedestal support legs are stationary and are typically bolted, or cemented, to the surface of the base floor at a predetermined position. A corner portion of each of the floor panels is supported at the upper end of the stationary pedestal support leg. Such systems are so constructed to provide an easy distribution of electric cables and ventilation duct work below the working surface. Such systems are well known in the art.
For example, in the prior art illustration of FIG. 15, U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,096 to Chen, a raised floor supporting structure includes a plurality of upright support legs, a plurality of top stringers 1419, and bottom stringers 1418 which are respectively connected between the upright supports at different elevations. Each upright support typically includes a circular bas 141 having an upright socket, a reinforced upright tube 1412 mounted in the upright socket, of the circular base 141, and is covered with a top cap. A screw member 144 is inserted through the center hole of the top cap into the upright tube 1412. A nut is threaded onto the screw member 144 and supported on the top cap and turned to adjust the elevation of the screw member 144. A pedestal head 143 is mounted on the screw member 144 at the top for holding floor panels 142. Each top stringer 1419 has a coupling portion, at each end, respectively, coupled to a the respective coupling portion of the pedestal head 143 of one upright support, and a pin hole at each end respectively coupled to a respective upright pin of the pedestal head 143 of the corresponding upright support. Each bottom stringer 1418 also has a coupling portion, at each end respectively, coupled to one reinforcing rib of the circular base 141 of one upright support, and a pin hole at each end respectively coupled to a respective upright pin at the corresponding reinforcing rib of the circular base of the corresponding upright support.
In yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,557, to Nake et. al., discloses a device for fixing floor panels mounted on a surface of a base floor by means of using support legs which permit vertical adjustment of the floor panels. The fixing device includes a retainer plate, fixed to the base floor, for receiving the support legs, a support member extending vertically from the retainer plate and having an internally threaded portion, a panel holder, and a bearing member for the panel holder. The bearing member includes one end thereof threaded into the internally threaded portion of the support member for rotatable movement of the bearing member relative to the retainer plate. The bearing member is adapted to be accessible through the floor panels for operation. The panel holder is adapted to engage the bearing member in order fix the floor panels.
While the foregoing systems disclose an under-floor supporting structure for supporting raised access floor panels using a screw member to adjust the floor panels to a predetermined vertical height above a subfloor so as to achieve a planar working surface, a problem exists in the use of the foregoing supporting structures because they are limited in to the extent that they require repositioning and level adjustment of the pedestal support legs when installing floor panels having dimensions which differ from the original installation. Often times, when replacing the originally installed floor panels, one is required to replace all of the existing panels when the original panel design is found to be either unsuitable in application or cannot be found. A more common solution to this problem, which has found acceptance in the industry, lies in a design-build approach where each new panel is fabricated specifically to fit a specific original installation, but even with this approach the specifically designed panels may not suitable for uses when the configuration of the raised access floor systems vary from room-to-room without either vertically adjusting the screw member of the pedestal support leg, or repositioning the pedestal support in order to accept the newly installed panel. As one can easily appreciate, the design-build approach is a costly, time intensive and is a very inefficient solution to the problem. Therefore, what is needed is an articulating floor panel which is capable of horizontal and vertical interchangeable fit with existing pedestal support systems without out the need to modify the existing pedestal support system. The present invention satisfies these needs.